


Un viaje fuera de lo esperado

by larrylocked



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Travel
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 06:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7156847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrylocked/pseuds/larrylocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft decide viajar de regreso a Londres en tren, reservando un lugar apartado de los demás pasajeros. Aunque no todo sale como planea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un viaje fuera de lo esperado

**Author's Note:**

> Esta pequeña historia es participante del "Reto Cumpleaños de Rupert Graves" del grupo de facebook "Mystrade is real 4us"  
> Link del grupo: https://www.facebook.com/groups/1618969501677498/?fref=ts
> 
> Todos los personajes mencionados son parte de la adaptación moderna de BBC Sherlock. 
> 
> No soy muy buena en esto, pero hice un esfuerzo :)  
> Espero que al menos lo disfruten un poco.

Mycroft subió finalmente al tren que lo llevaría de vuelta a Londres. 

Había tenido que viajar a Leeds por un asunto sobre los acuerdos gubernamentales. Ningún tipo de rebeldía era aceptable, por lo que se vio obligado a ir a tratar el tema en persona.  
Estaba agotado. Había asistido a tantas reuniones que ya ni siquiera recordaba cuantas fueron. Nadie se libraba de las tediosas juntas.  
Anthea lo había acompañado, como siempre, durante todo el asunto, pero justo ahora necesitaba descansar por un largo y tranquilo rato, así que un viaje en tren era una buena opción. Anthea lo despidió en la plataforma 1 de King’s Cross, ya que ella tomaría un viaje en jet privado. 

Claramente, ella no se opuso, y no sólo por el hecho de tener que acatar sus órdenes al pie de la letra, sino por qué sabía que la vida de Mycroft era demasiado... Intensa. Su agenda siempre estaba al tope y tenía días muy ajetreados. Había veces en las que ni siquiera se paraba a respirar. Un pequeño descanso le era muy merecido. 

Una vez dentro, con su singular sombrilla en la mano, camino con delicadeza y elegancia por los pasillos del tren hasta llegar a su asiento asignado. Se estiró en su lugar mientras sentía como las presiones dejaban momentáneamente su cuerpo dándole paso a un instante de relajación. 

Mycroft lo único que quería en ese instante era algo de tranquilidad que no incluía a las demás personas cuchicheando a su al rededor, por lo que había tomado su lugar en una sección apartada de los otros pasajeros. Fácilmente se podría decir que tenía una sección del tren para él sólo.

Como de costumbre, había llegado con anticipación y tendría que esperar diez minutos para que un largo viaje, de poco más de cuatro horas, comenzara. 

Durante este lapso, una chica alta y uniformada se acercó a ofrecerle servicio y Mycroft pensó que la espera sería mejor con una bebida, por lo que ahora mantenía una copa de vino tinto en su mano. 

Se preguntaba cómo sería llevar una vida con menos presiones, pero esa idea le era algo aburrida. De cierta manera, le gustaba la vida solitaria que llevaba. No se permitía tener algún tipo de amigo o acompañante, además de Anthea, por supuesto. Ella era lo mas cerca a una amiga para él.

Mientras seguía algo abstraído con sus pensamientos, pudo escuchar unos pasos aproximándose. Claramente no era la chica del servicio debido a que en lugar del repiqueteo de los zapatos altos, se escuchaba el de unos zapatos bajos, masculinos. Esto le extrañó un poco, así que giró su cabeza hacia un lado justo en el momento en que un hombre de mediana altura y cabello grisáceo aparecía frente a él. 

Le reconocía, era Lestrade, aquel detective que trabajaba en Scontland Yard, a quien había conocido gracias a Sherlock una noche en la que había ido a su departamento y el detective se encontraba ahí, con un caso para su hermano.

-¿Le molesta si me siento?- preguntó Lestrade señalando el lugar vacío a su lado.  
-¿Disculpe? 

Lestrade alzó un poco su mano para dejar su ticket a la altura de sus ojos. 

-Bueno, aquí dice que este- volvió a señalar- es mi asiento. 

Mycroft se desconcertó. Según le habían dicho, tendría esa parte sólo para él. Se había asegurado antes de abordar que esto se cumpliera. Pero, ¿que podía hacer ahora? No iba a dejar al detective sin asiento. Bien podría sentarse en alguno de los lugares al rededor, aunque quizás eso le traería problemas.

-Oh- vacilo- bueno, si claro, tome asiento.

Lestrade sonrió y tomó asiento al lado.

Mycroft seguía sin comprender porque aquel hombre había terminado aquí. Seguro se debería a un error y él detestaba los errores.

-Es el hermano de Sherlock, ¿cierto?- preguntó el detective girándose para verlo.  
-Por supuesto, señor Lestrade.  
Greg pareció sorprendió. Quizás fue por el hecho de saber que Mycroft le recordaba.  
-Bueno, señor Holmes…  
-Mycroft.- interrumpió- dime Mycroft.

Greg sonrió levemente.

-Mycroft, parece que estamos un poco abandonados aquí, ¿eh?

Comentó mientras miraba alrededor de ellos sin ver a ningún pasajero cerca.

-Bueno, no soy de ese tipo de personas que les gusta viajar acompañado.

Greg enrojeció un poco mientras trataba de comprender.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué se me ha asignado este lugar?- preguntó.  
-Quizás un error, siempre suele haber una falla en todo, ¿no, Lestrade?  
-Greg- interrumpió esta vez el detective- llámeme Greg.

Mycroft sonrió. Las personas ya había dejado de subir al tren, por lo que en ese instante se puso en marcha, dando inicio al trayecto.

-Bueno- suspiró mirando hacia el frente- nos espera un viaje juntos por delante. 

El trayecto estaba siendo demasiado silencioso. Está claro que lo que Mycroft buscaba con este viaje era justamente eso, uno calmado y sin bullicio, pero tener a Greg a su lado completamente callado, le incomodaba de cierta manera. 

Quería platicar con él, en serio lo hacía, aquel detective tenía algo que le llamaba la atención, aunque ciertamente no sabía que era. Y realmente no le gustaba el no saber. 

Y como si Greg hubiera leído sus pensamientos, se aclaró la garganta y se dispuso a hablar.

-¿Y... Qué estaba haciendo exactamente en Leeds, señor...  
-Mycroft- corrigió de nuevo.  
-Eh, si, Mycroft- 

Se le veía nervioso y Mycroft pensó que sería por tener que estar sólo con él. Aunque de igual manera, él también se encontraba un tanto inquieto. 

-Bueno, algunos asuntos políticos de poca importancia. 

Greg rió ante eso. Mycroft se extrañó de esa reacción, pero antes de que preguntara, Greg habló. 

-Con el puesto que tienes en el gobierno británico no me imagino que lo que hagas sean cosas de poca importancia. 

Mycroft también rió levemente. 

-Es sólo un cargo menor- siguió bromeando.  
-Si, por supuesto que lo es- Agregó Greg con una sonrisa.

Mycroft sintió que era su turno de reanudar la plática. 

-Bueno, dejándome un poco de lado, ¿Qué asuntos debías atender en Leeds? 

Greg hizo un encogimiento de hombros. 

-Una investigación de campo sobre una serie de asesinatos ocurridos hace un par de días, ejecutados de la misma manera que en Londres. Ya todo está resuelto.

Mycroft asintió. Había escuchado del tema, aunque lo dejó pasar rápido, ya tenía sus propias deducciones. 

-Supongo que todo va bien en Scotland Yard.  
-Si- Greg contestó- hemos tenido un poco de ayuda, ya sabe.  
-De parte de Sherlock, supongo- inclinó un poco el rostro.  
-Bueno, sí, de parte de él y el doctor Watson.

Mycroft asintió.

-Preguntaría por su trabajo- dijo Greg- pero todo eso es…  
-Confidencial- completó Mycroft.

Greg asintió esta vez.

-Aunque ciertamente estoy disponible a contestar todas sus dudas, detective.

Greg le sonrió y Mycroft no pudo evitar devolverle la sonrisa. Se estaba dando cuenta de que le iba a ser difícil ver a Greg sonreír sin hacer él lo mismo.  
Después de esa pequeña conversación, el silencio apareció nuevamente, pero esta vez uno más ameno. Más agradable. El resto del viaje se resumió en pocos comentarios sobre sus respectivos trabajos, o sobre el recorrido del tren. 

E incluso llegaron a mencionar la sospechosa relación de Sherlock y John. Ambos llegaron a la conclusión de que ya iba siendo tiempo de que su hermano y el doctor afirmaran los rumores.

-¿No ha habido ningún inconveniente en su trabajo?- preguntó el detective.  
-En el gobierno siempre hay inconvenientes.  
-Cierto, mi pregunta fue tonta.  
Mycroft sonrio de lado.  
-Quizás si, un poco.  
Greg rió y después su rostro se torno con algo de preocupación.

-Es demasiado peligroso su trabajo, ¿no teme por su seguridad?

Mycroft rió un poco esta vez.

-Siendo parte de un departamento que trata con asesinos en serie y enfrenta todo tipo de delincuentes, no creo que no sepa ya el riesgo que conllevan ciertos trabajos. Así que le hago su misma pregunta, ¿no teme por sus seguridad?

Greg se quedó un poco pasmado.

-Bueno, claramente lo hago, día con día me encuentro con todo tipo de peligro, pero creo que eso ya es más un estilo de vida.  
-Entonces no creo que haga falta que conteste su pregunta, detective- dijo Mycroft sin borrar su sonrisa de lado.  
-Ambos llevamos estilos de vidas similares, creo que podríamos congeniar bien- Greg mencionó ladeando un poco la cabeza y bajando la mirada a sus manos.  
-Podría ser.

Mycroft había comenzado a preguntarse porque con Greg estaba dejando a un lado su "norma" de no crear un lazo afectivo con alguien. Aunque se preguntó aún más por qué no la había dejado de lado antes. Quizás aquella vez en el departamento de Sherlock cuando este había salido corriendo a seguir el rastro de su caso nuevo, con John pisándole los talones y dejándolo solo con el detective.

Recordaba que solo se despidió y dejo el departamento sin una palabra más.  
Greg resultó ser una gran compañía. Realmente le agradó haber tenido al detective como acompañante que haber viajado sólo. Sus conversaciones habían hecho que Mycroft sonriera y se relajara, junto a Greg sintió que las presiones se habían ido por ese momento.

Al llegar al destino, Mycroft fue el primero en ponerse de pie.

-Un gusto haber compartido este viaje contigo, Gregory.

Greg sonrió al escuchar como lo llamó e igualmente se puso de pie

. -El gusto ha sido mío.

Ambos sonrieron un momento mientras los murmullos de los otros pasajeros abandonando el tren se abrían paso entre ese silencio. Greg nuevamente fue el que tomó la iniciativa de hablar

-Disculpe mi impertinencia, pero, ¿Nos volveremos a ver? Ya sabe, solo nosotros.

Mycroft sonrió y murmuró un "Permiso" pasando a un lado de Greg para después dejar el tren. 

Caminó entre más personas que se encontraban tomando su equipaje y recibiendo a sus familiares cuando escuchó pasos apresurados y algunos gritos. Se giró y vio a Greg venir hacia él. Aún con la respiración algo agitada, encontró la manera de hablar. 

-Señor Hol... Mycroft- reiteró- olvidó esto en su asiento. Greg alzó la mano enseñando la peculiar sombrilla de Mycroft.

En eso, un pequeño trozo de papel cayó al suelo, desprendiéndose de la sombrilla. Greg se agachó a juntarlo. 

-Al parecer también olvido este papel- comenzó a examinarlo- con un número telefónico escrito en él. 

Entonces Greg hizo una pausa y miró nuevamente a Mycroft con sorpresa y confusión.

-Hasta luego, Gregory- murmuró Mycroft comenzando a caminar a la salida con su sombrilla balanceándose en su mano y dejando a un Greg sonriente tras de él.

***********

Cuando salió de la estación, Anthea ya lo esperaba a un lado del coche con la puerta trasera abierta. 

Mycroft caminó hacia ella con calma.

-¿Qué tal el viaje, señor?- preguntó sin despegar la mirada de su celular.  
-Bien, bastante... Tranquilo. 

Anthea asintió y Mycroft entró al auto. La chica se inclinó para poder entrar y esta vez sí dejó de mirar su aparato electrónico.

-¿Y qué tal él detective Lestrade?- preguntó con una pequeña sonrisa de alguien que hizo una travesura. Mycroft se sorprendió un poco. 

Era obvio que no hubo un error en la estación respecto al asiento de Greg. Fue un cambio, un cambio que Anthea realizó para que ambos viajarán juntos. Anthea era la que se encargaba de arreglar sus viajes. Las cosas cobraban sentido ahora.

Mycroft le devolvió la sonrisa. 

-Bastante agradable. 

Anthea rió y finalmente entró al coche para posteriormente ponerse en marcha.


End file.
